I Spy With Button Eyes
by MySpecialDream
Summary: Coraline is being watched by a girl with stitches all over her body,blue hair and button eyes.This girl is determined to bring Coraline back with her to the other world for the Other Mother.Based on both book and movie.Might be scary for younger children.
1. Chapter 1

"Coraline, you better be awake," Coraline's mother called from downstairs. Then Coraline shot out of bed with her blue hair puffed out all around her face. She jumped out of bed, got dressed, brushed her hair and went downstairs, putting on her shoes at the same time. She sat at the table and said "Morning Mom, Dad." She started scooping cereal into her mouth.

The door bell rang and Coraline's mom went and answered it. "Coraline, Wybie is here!" she called from the door. Coraline rushed to the door with food in her mouth and flung her backpack onto her shoulder.

Coraline didn't even stop; she just grabbed his arm saying, "Let's get out of here."

Coraline's mother said "Bye Coraline, have a great day in school," in a mocking tone.

"Bye Mom," Coraline just shouted. Wybie had his bike so Wybie got on it and then Coraline stood on the pegs. "Full speed ahead, Wybie," Coraline says. The air feels heavy and humid but ice cold at the same time sending a shiver down her spine. "Does it feel cold to you, Wybie?" Coraline whispered just barely because her throat tightens up.

"What are you talkin' about, Jonesy? It's humid as heck," Wybie replies.

With her eyebrows scrunched she just shrugged and said "Never mind." She kept thinking about it though and she sure had a bad feeling about today. They got to school and the yard was crowded with gray and white. She and Wybie pushed through the thick waves of people and then in the corner of her eyes she saw a glimmer of blue. She fully turned her head to see what it was just to see nothing but a bunch of kids' heads.

A few steps in front of her, Wybie stopped. "What's holding you up, Jonesy?" She caught up to Wybie and they went into the boring gray school.

The school day felt long and boring but Coraline could not relax. She felt eyes watching her every minute of the day. She was sneaking peeks to her right and left from the sides of her eyes every two minutes. In one of her later classes she started breathing really hard and she jumped when Wybie touched her shoulder.

"What's wrong, Jonesy? You've been acting weird," Wybie said with concern.

Coraline just shook her head. "It's nothing, its nothing."

She continued the rest of school the same. Then the end of school came and Coraline grabbed Wybie. "Hurry, let's get out of here," Coraline said rushing to the bike rack. They got on Wybie's bike and road home.

The heavy, stressed feeling still hung over Coraline when they got to the Pink Palace. "Get some sleep, Coraline, you don't look too good," Wybie said as Coraline got off the bike.

Coraline just nodded and watched as he rode away. There was a sudden gust of wind that made all the trees shiver creepily and pull and tug her hair in one direction. There was an unnatural rustle in the near bushes and Coraline whipped around to face the sound and there stood a figure with a hood shadowing their face.

"W-who are you?" Coraline asked in barely a whisper.

But the person seemed to have heard because one side of their lips, which were stitched up on either side so far they disappeared in the shadow of the hood, twitched up to show gleaming teeth, that shown an eerie white. "I' m…" the figure said in a much too familiar voice, grabbed the hood and slowly lifted it revealing gleaming black button eyes and blue hair just like Coraline's, "I am Coraline Jones."


	2. Chapter 2

"_I am Coraline Jones."_

Coraline was shocked to see another Coraline in front of her. "No! I'm Coraline, no one else!" Coraline shouted at the girl.

The girl frowned and pulled of the black cloak completely to reveal a yellow rain coat and yellow boots and a red bag slung around her shoulder. More stitches traced around her hands. "I have many other names and many other faces but for now I'm you," the other Coraline said.

"Are you the Other me?" Coraline asked.

"No, I'm not but very close. I'm one that the Other Mother changes and loves." She starts tapping the side of one of her button eyes. "I'm her spying eyes," she explains. Her whole body starts to shimmer and starts to change and soon she looked like the little girl with a brown bonnet and a brown dress. Then once again she shimmered and then looked like the girl with butterfly wings, blonde hair and a silver circlet. Then she looked like that little boy with a dirty face and red trousers and then she turned back into Coraline.

"That little doll?" Coraline said and the girl just smiled wider. "How, I burned you?" was the only thing Coraline could utter.

"The Other Mother has kept a body hidden very well just for me, then she needed me to do a special job for her and all she needed were my button eyes," the girl said with her hands pressed over where her heart is.

"What job do you have to do?" Coraline asked very stupidly.

The girl smirked and said, "My job is to bring you back for the Other Mother. You are very special to her and she loves you so very much."

"That's a lie! It's all lies!" Coraline screamed at her and ran to her house, leaving the girl in the bushes. Coraline burst through the door and locked it behind her and then ran up the stairs to her room. She locked all of her windows and was panting.

"Coraline, what's wrong?" Coraline's mother says coming in her room. Coraline is crying and runs and hugs her mother.

"Mom," Coraline said between sobs.

"What's wrong, Coraline?" her mother asked and then started stroking her hair. "It's alright now. It's okay," her mother whispered. Coraline was scared but at the moment she felt safe in her _real_ mother's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

_Coraline was scared but at the moment she felt safe in her real mother's arms._

Later in the night, there was a tapping on the window that woke up Coraline at first she was startled. Then she recognized the familiar blue eyes of Cat. She got up and let Cat in quickly then locked the window behind him. She pets him and carried him to her bed.

"You sensed her too, didn't you?" Coraline whispered in his ear. Cat meowed in reply. They both went to sleep.

They woke up to the sun breaking through the cloudy sky. It was the start of spring break so there was no school for two weeks. She let Cat out the window and went down stairs to eat breakfast. Her mother kept glancing at her from behind her laptop. "So, what are you doing today, Coraline? It's the start of the break," her mother said.

Coraline shrugged and replied, "I don't know, probably look for slugs with Wybie or something." Then she scooped some cereal into her mouth lazily. Coraline was still in her pajamas and she rubbed her eyes trying to get awake faster. Then she patted her cheeks. Someone knocked on the door and Coraline's mother just yelled, "Come in!"

Wybie poked his head in and then proceeded down the hall to the kitchen. "Morning," he said to Coraline's mom and sat down at the table.

"Hey, Wybourne," Coraline said and he frowned at his full name. Coraline dumped the bowl in the sink and said, "I'm done." She continued to leave the kitchen and Wybie got out of his chair. "Hold it right there, Lovat. I'm going to go change and once I do we are going," Coraline said in a tight hiss. Wybie sat back down. Coraline changed and walked to the front door and when she passed the kitchen she made a 'follow me' motion to Wybie.

"Bye, Coraline! Be careful out there," her mother shouted from the kitchen.

"Bye, mom," she shouted and mumbled "Why wouldn't I be careful?" as she left. _Should I tell him about 'her'? Maybe I'll wait until a little bit longer._ "So what are we going to do?" Coraline asks and kicks a rock farther ahead.

"I don' know, maybe we could look for slugs or try to go swimming in the river, its a little bit into the forest, but it'll probably be cold," Wybie suggests.

"Swimming, that's perfect. I'm going to go get a whole bunch of stuff. Go home and get your swimsuit, Wybie and I'll meet you there," Coraline says and starts jogging back to her house.

"Mm… 'Kay," Wybie says and starts back to his house.

Coraline comes back into the house. "I'm going swimming," She announces as she goes up to her room.

"Isn't it a bit cold to be going swimming?" Coraline's mother says even though Coraline is already in her room looking for her bathing suit and her blow-up pool ring.

At Wybie's house though, he tells his grandmother he's going swimming but she's against it but somehow convinces her. He gets changed into his swimming shorts and pulls a cover on, gets a towel and starts toward the river. _Does she even know where it is?_ He wondered.

He sits down on his towel to wait for Coraline. The soft wind that was blowing suddenly turned direction, pulling at his messy hair. All the trees and bushes surrounding him shuttered and shrieked in protest of the unusual wind. Wybie started looking around and that's when he saw _her_. "Coraline?" he called to the girl.

She had blue hair just like Coraline but she was wearing her yellow rain coat. He chuckled and asked, "Is that you're bathing suit?"

She giggled and then Wybie froze and realized she had... button eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

_She giggled and then Wybie froze and realized she had… button eyes._

"You're not Coraline," Wybie uttered. The girl skipped down to stand two feet away from Wybie with a smile.

"Hello, Wybie," the girl said in a voice that sounded like Coraline's.

"You're not Coraline," Wybie said once more.

The girl giggled and said "You're so cute." She stepped closer and reached out a hand to touch his face. Wybie froze at her touch. Her skin was ice cold. "What soft skin you have," she said. Her face was inches away from his and she was slowly leaning closer. Wybie was scared wondering what she was going to do with him. He was scared frozen and couldn't move.

Then all of a sudden Coraline burst through the bushes and pushed the girl away from Wybie and stood in front of him blocking her way. The girl just smiled at Coraline and Wybie felt faint. He looked from the girl and Coraline, back and forth. They looked almost exactly the same except the eyes.

"Don't you dare touch him," Coraline spat at the girl.

The girl laughed and mocked, "Oh, how defensive."

"He has nothing to do with this," Coraline said.

"Oh, I was just planning to use him to bribe you to come back without a fuss," she explained.

"Coraline what's going on?" Wybie asked in a whisper.

"That girl is the doll you gave me," Coraline said without looking at him.

The girl nodded and smiled. "Yup, Wybie you were the first one I saw and I was really excited because I thought I was gonna be with you but I was Coraline so that didn't work out. Anyway, I thought you were really cute so can I hug you?" she blurted with a giggle.

Coraline was staring at the girl with surprise. "Do you even realize what kind situation we are in right now?" Coraline said, dumbfounded. _Is this girl like any other?_ Coraline wondered.

"Oh, yeah," the girl said. "Um, Coraline can I stay at your house?"

Coraline ran to the girl got her wrist and started pulling her towards her house. "Go home, Wybie," Coraline shouted over her shoulder.

"So is it okay?" the girl asked.

"Are you crazy? You're trying to kidnap me and you ask to stay at my house," Coraline said.

"I'm a very patient person. I'll wait for as long as I need to take you. Oh, look a butterfly," the girl said at first seriously and then she saw the butterfly.

"How old are you?" Coraline asked.

"Um, I think I have stayed at the mental age of 7 years old for a while now," the girl explained looking at the trees and wild life.

_Oh my god, she's absolutely harmless_, Coraline thought. "What's your name?"

"You can call me Dolly," she said and held onto Coraline's hand like a little kid. _Oh my gosh, the Other mother really is evil making this little girl do this_, Coraline thought. Coraline walked with Dolly all the way to her house.

"Can you climb into my room through the window?" Coraline asked and Dolly nodded. "Wait in there for me okay?"

Coraline walked into the house through the front door. "I thought you were going swimming?" he mother said.

"Change of plans," was all Coraline said and in her room Dolly was sitting next to the window looking outside. Dolly smiled when she saw Coraline. "Dolly, what are you to the Other mother exactly?" Coraline asked.

Dolly answered, "I'm her daughter."


	5. Chapter 5

_Dolly answered, "I'm her daughter."_

"Wait a minute," Coraline said. "You mean like her really real daughter?"

"Am I not speaking English?" Dolly said sarcastically. "I'm the Other Mother's real daughter. Momma and Daddy lived happily together and then I came along and they couldn't be any happier. But then Daddy died in a car crash and Momma didn't much of anything anymore. She had so much love that she needed to give away so she started making dolls for the children in town orphanage. Momma was so wrapped up in making dolls for other little boys and girls that she forgot about me. After awhile I went to her and said, 'Mommy, can you make me a dolly?' And so she did but she did it much differently. She studied witch craft and made me her own dolly, her spying eyes, so that we could be together forever."

Coraline was stunned. "That's sick. That's demented," she said.

"Don't say that," Dolly defended.

"What am I supposed to say? She has imprisoned you. She was a horrible mother; you have got to get that through your head! You never had a childhood, it's been twisted," Coraline practically shouted and shook Dolly by the shoulders.

"Whatever," Dolly said and avoided eye contact with Coraline.

They went to sleep and Coraline awoke to find Dolly gone. Coraline, thinking it was just a dream, went down stairs to get an ordinary day started. After breakfast she went outside for a walk to find Dolly sitting on a tree stump and Wybie frozen and they were staring at each other. Dolly started to giggle and then snicker and then just broke out into laughter.

"Again, how old are you?" Coraline asked Dolly.

Calming down from laughing Dolly explained, "I already told you, I've been seven years old for a long time now so that pretty much makes me more mature then most seven year olds, get it Coraline?"

Wybie was still frozen but his eye twitched. "Calm down, Wybourne. Dolly is okay, I think," Coraline said and pushed him.

"You think? But she's from behind that door," he whispered.

"She's cool, I guess. But don't trust her," Coraline said.

"You're confusing me, Jonesy," Wybie exclaimed. Coraline explained to him how she was the Other Mother's daughter and then he asked, "So what are you going to do about her?"

"I don't know," Coraline replied. "Hey, Dolly, so what are you going to do?"

Dolly looked at the ground and muttered, "I don't know."


	6. Chapter 7

_Dolly looked at the ground and muttered, "I don't know."_

"What do you mean?" Coraline asked.

Dolly took a stick and stared to draw loops in the moist dirt below. "You've been nice to me, Coraline and even thought I don't want to believe in what you said about my mother not being a good mother, I see some truth in it," Dolly explained. "I've been living for a long time and I feel like moving on, ya know?"

"Okay, but how're you goin' to do that?" Wybourne asked.

Dolly took a moment of thought and then said, "I know, but I don't remember." Coraline rolled her eyes. "Let me go for a walk and think it over." First Dolly looked at Coraline real close. "Are you okay Coraline, you don't look so hot?"

Coraline was breathing harder and quicker than usual. "I'm fine," Coraline assured. Dolly thought otherwise but left the two of them alone to go walking in the woods. Coraline and Wybie then started walking.

"Are you sure you're okay, Jonesy? You look like you're out of it," Wybie said.

Coraline punched him in the arm and protested, "I'm fine!" They stopped and looked at anything and everything. Coraline's eyes fell upon Wybie's face and thought, _why would anyone want to touch why-were-you-born's face?_ Coraline stared at his face for some time, pondering the idea. Wybie then realized she was staring at him and said, "What?" Coraline then leaned in for a better look.

"Coraline!" Dolly shouted from the woods. Coraline turned towards her name. Dolly was crying without tears running towards her. "Coraline, hurry! Do you know how to sew?"

Coraline was confused. "What?"

"Hurry, please fix my stitches or else mother will be upset," Dolly explained and held out a finger. The stitches keeping the skin connected were cut and coming lose. Sand was coming out of the small hole.

Coraline sighed and said, "Hold, the hole closed. See ya, Wybourne." Then Dolly and Coraline went back to the house. Coraline quickly sewed Dolly back up as best as she could. "So do you remember how to move on?"

"Oh… no," Dolly replied. It was late so they both lay down. "Coraline, are you still awake?"

"Mmm," was her answer.

"Don't trust me Coraline," Dolly said. "I might change my mind."


End file.
